Mundo mágico es algo más que magia
by controlg
Summary: Esta historia transcurre en los años de los merodeadores pero los protagonistas son otros. Mary Brow, cursando segundo año en la escuela Hogwarts, no puede ebitar fijarse en un muchacho misterioso, de primero. ¿Qué relación hay realmente entre ellos dos?
1. Chapter 1

Mundo mágico es algo más que magia.

Aclaración. Nada de lo relacionado con Harry Potter me pertenece. Sólo son míos algunos personajes que inventé.

Nota: Las // Indican cambios, por ejemplo que se deja de narrar lo que hacen un personaje para pasar a contar lo que hace otro, que quizá, ni sabe del anterior (espero explicarme).

Capítulo 1. Introducción.

La estación King's Cross, en Londres, se hallaba abarrotada de personas. Magos y Brujas se mezclaban entre los muggles, (personas sin ningún poder mágico) para dirigirse al único andén sólo para ellos, el 9 y ¾.

Una niña de unos doce años acababa de despedirse de sus padres, antes de cruzar la barrera que separaba el andén muggle del mágico.

-¡nos vemos! ¡prometo escribirles seguido!- exclamó, antes de empujar su carrito donde tenía sus pertenencias.

Apenas hubo cruzado, escuchó una voz que decía su nombre

-¡ahí estás, Mary! ¡te estaba esperando!.

Un joven de la misma edad que la chica, demasiado alto, se acercó a ella.

-¡Hola, Peter! ¡por fin nos vemos! ¿Qué tal estuvo el verano?

-Tranquilo, bastante tranquilo. No puedo quejarme, se nota que mis hermanos ya están creciendo, ahora se comportan mejor.

Mary rió. Peter era uno de sus mejores amigos, tenía dos hermanos mellizos de nueve años, pero según él, eran muy inquietos.

-Sería mejor ir subiendo al tren, así buscamos un compartimiento antes de que lleguen los demás- comentó Mary.

Así lo hicieron. Con algo de dificultad, empujaron los baúles entre la gente hasta poder subirlos. Luego fue más fácil moverse, y finalmente, encontraron un compartimiento libre, donde se acomodaron.

-espero que los demás lleguen pronto, no quiero que pierdan el tren- pensó Mary en voz alta.

-¡no seas pesimista!. Seguro llegan. ¡mira, ahí viene Susan!.

Susan Ward era otra amiga de Mary. También cursaba segundo año en Hogwarts, en la misma casa que ella, Peter y John Barker, el otro miembro del grupo. Los cuatro estaban en Ravenclaw. Habían formado un grupo muy unido casi desde el primer día, en el banquete, y eran inseparables.

Susan no tenía hermanos, y John una hermana.

Mary era hija única, pero tenía una muy buena relación con sus padres. Ellos eran muggles, a diferencia de los padres de Peter y Susan, pero igual que los de John. Cuando su hija recibió la carta, primero pensaron que era una broma, pero cuando días después, un anciano de apellido Dumbledore apareció en su casa y les explicó, accedieron gustosos a que su hija aprendiera a manejar sus, como ellos las llamaban, abilidades. (Eran muggles y por eso aún se extrañaban ante todo el asunto).

-¿Qué tal tu verano, Susan?- preguntó Mary

-¡muy bueno!- respondió ella, sonriendo. Era una chica muy alegre, a veces demasiado. -¡No saben! Mi padre dice que vamos a ir a Egipto para las vacaciones de navidad, es excelente! Allí hay de todo.

El señor Ward trabajaba en el ministerio de magia, en el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional. Por esto mismo, se veía obligado a viajar a otros países con frecuencia, y siempre que podía, llevaba a su esposa e hija con él.

-¡fantástico! Seguro que la pasas muy bien, como la vez pasada cuando fuiste a Francia…- empezó a decir Peter, pero una voz lo interrumpió

-¡ahí están! Los estuve buscando por todas partes. ¿Cómo estás, Peter? ¿Y cómo están, chicas?.

Había llegado el último miembro de ese cuarteto, John.

//////////

Con un jesto de enojo, se abrió paso entre los últimos estudiantes que aún quedaban por subir al tren, empujando su carro, y logró entrar.

Caminó sin mirar a nadie, con expresión vacía, hasta llegar al último compartimiento, entró en él, cerró la puerta y se arrojó en el primer asiento, sin molestarse en subir su baúl al portaequipage. No esperaba, ni deseaba ver a nadie, así que tampoco necesitaba mucho espacio. Sólo esperaba que el tren no se llenara completamente, así lo dejaban tranquilo.

Su vida siempre había sido así, solitaria. No recordaba mucho de su verdadera infancia, cuando era un bebé o un niño de poca edad, pero sus recuerdos desde los cuatro años en adelante eran demasiado nítidos. Hacía poco se había dado cuenta de que era un mago, que no era ningún fenómeno como tantas otras veces le habían dicho, y los sentimientos que lo embargaron no fueron precisamente de pura felicidad. Si, se sintió levemente contento, pero sólo levemente, él creía que ya no sería capaz de sentir felicidad, tristeza o cualquier otro sentimiento humano, nunca más. Sólo una gran amargura… creada por su desagradable vida. El único motivo por el que aceptaba su vacante en Hogwarts era porque esperaba, de alguna manera, olvidarse de su pasado. No deseaba empezar una nueva vida, no tenía ánimos para eso, sólo quería… vivir tranquilo, aunque esa palabra significara ser un roboth.

Con desgana giró su cabeza hacia la puerta, observando a través del cristal a la gente que pasaba. Vio como un muchacho al parecer un año mayor que él lo miraba por un momento, pero luego se alejaba.

Suspiró agradecido, realmente no quería ver a nadie. Aunque sólo tenía once años, se sentía muy mal emocionalmente y cualquiera hubiera creído, por su mirada, que parecía un adulto que hubiera pasado por todas las penas existentes en el universo… y las no existentes.

Se estiró, se pasó una mano por el pelo para acomodárselo (debía recordar cortárselo, ahora que iba a un colegio) y se dispuso a dormir. Ese era, el único momento en el que William Ford podía encontrar un mínimo momento de felicidad, aunque este fuera no pensar, no soñar absolutamente nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Nota: Este capítulo va dedicado a Sion Allegra. ¡mil gracias por enseñarme a publicar, y por aguantarme con mis atolondramientos!.

También quiero agradecerle a jessica por su comentario. ¡me alegra que te guste el fic? Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado.

Ahora si, la historia.

Capítulo 2.

Ya había pasado medio día y el viaje realmente era agradable. Mary, Peter, Susan y John se encontraban jugando al ajedrez mágico, (regalo de Susan por la navidad pasada). Habían Formado equipos de dos. Mary con John por un lado, y por el otro, Susan y Peter. Los dos integrantes de cada equipo debatían las jugadas antes de realizarlas, lo cual servía de experiencia a los dos miembros aún inexpertos en este juego, Peter y Mary.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por una señora, que llevaba un carro con dulces.

-¿Quieren algo, chicos?

-¡Yo sí!- exclamó Susan, levantándose tan rápido que casi provoca la caída del tablero.

-¡ey, ten cuidado!- protestó John.

Susan compró ranas de chocolate, pasteles con forma de caldero y varitas de regaliz. Pagó y regresó a continuar el juego.

-¿Alguien quiere?

-Yo tomo una varita, si no te molesta- respondió Mary.

-No, para nada.

Así transcurrió el tiempo, hasta que al caer la noche, llegaron al castillo.

-El tren está aminorando la velocidad ¡y nosotros aún no nos cambiamos!- exclamó John, algo molesto

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, no tardamos demasiado…- empezó a decir Susan.

-Tengo una idea. ¿No notaron que este año hay menos alumnos nuevos? Seguro queda algún compartimiento vacío, los chicos pueden ir y cambiarse allí.

-¿Por qué nosotros?- protestó Peter

-¡vamos, no sean malos! No les cuesta nada y además, ya no queda mucho tiempo. No discutan, por favor.

-Está bien…-

Los dos chicos salieron del compartimiento.

Caminaron rápidamente por el tren, observando a través de los cristales, para ver qué personas había. Finalmente llegaron a un vagón, que tenía la puerta bloqueada por un baúl. Pero cuando Peter se acercó y miró, descubrió que sólo había un chico.

-Creo que este es el lugar, nos conviene cambiarnos aquí, además sólo quedan dos minutos.

John se acercó y golpeó la puerta.

-¡perdón! Suponemos que ese baúl significa que no quieres visitas, pero necesitamos cambiarnos de forma urgente.

-Váyanse.

Una voz cargada de frialdad se escuchó amortiguada desde dentro.

-¡ey, que no te hicimos nada! Protestó Peter.

-Les dije que se vayan. Si su cerebro no recordó que debían cambiarse, no es problema mío.

-Vámonos- decidió John. –Regresemos a ver si las chicas ya están, y les pedimos que nos dejen. Además no salen todos tan rápido e incluso, podemos aprobechar el amontonamiento de la primer salida, donde es imposible moverse. Podemos demorarnos un poco, ya que hay menos estudiantes nuevos, pero igual seguimos siendo bastantes.

Regresaron casi corriendo a su compartimiento, que afortunadamente estaba abierto.

-¿Todavía no están listos?- les preguntó Susan, sorprendida.

-NO, déjennos cambiarnos, rápido.

-Las dos chicas salieron y cerraron la puerta.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, el tren había parado completamente. Muchos alumnos ya estaban bajando.

-¡rápido, chicos!

-¡Ya vamos!.

Finalmente, consiguieron salir del tren a tiempo, antes de que este arrancara de regreso a la estación.

-¿Por qué no pudieron cambiarse? ¿en todo los compartimientos había chicas?- Les preguntó Mary.

-No exactamente- comenzó a explicar John. –En uno había sólo un chico, pero fue muy desagradable.

-Qué raro… ¿era de los alumnos mayores?

-No lo parecía, creo que tenía once o doce años, aunque la verdad lo supongo por el simple hecho de que nunca lo vi en el gran comedor, pero por su estatura parecía un poquito más grande. Quizá no tanto su estatura, sino la forma de comportarse le daba un aspecto más…

-¡ya, deja de decir cualquier cosa- lo interrumpió Susan, riendo.

-¡es en serio! Les digo que era raro. ¿Verdad que era raro, Peter?

-Bastante, no parecía ser tan grande como John lo describe, pero les puedo asegurar que alguien con once años no reaccionaría de esa manera, a menos que… no se, que fuera un hijo de esas antiguas familias de magos arrogantes.

Los cuatro siguieron charlando, mientras caminaban junto con los demás alumnos.

///////

-Por fin, ya llegamos… me estaba empezando a preguntar si el "viaje de los cien años existe realmente"- pensó, sarcástico, William.

Había conseguido pasar todo el viaje tranquilo, con la pequeña excepción del reciente pedido de permiso para cambiarse de dos compañeros mayores. Había reconocido, de los dos, al joven que había pasado al comienzo del viaje, pero no por eso los aceptó. Quizá había sido demasiado duro con ellos, pero así habían sido con él desde que tenía memoria, y no lo podía ebitar.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

Enseguida notó que todos lo miraban, a causa de su largo cabello. Pero su mirada intimidatoria le ebitó preguntas desagradables.

-¡los de primer año, por aquí! ¡los de primer año, vengan conmigo!

Al salir del tren, William vio a un hombre de gran estatura, demasiada para la de un hombre normal, llamando y haciendo señas.

Se acercó hacia él, seguido por una pequeña fila de compañeros.

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a un gran lago, donde había un muelle con pequeñas embarcaciones.

-¡no suban más de cuatro personas!

William subió con tres chicas. No les prestó atención, pero sí les dirigió una mirada exasperada cuando las tres lanzaron grititos de emoción al ver por primera vez el castillo.

-Tampoco es para tanto- pensó.

Cuando bajaron de los botes, el hombre los condujo hasta una gran puerta. Llamó y a los pocos minutos apareció una bruja mayor, al parecer una profesora.

-Le traigo a los de primer año- dijo el hombre.

-Muchas gracias, Hagrid.

-Síganme- dijo la bruja, con un jesto dirigido a los alumnos.

A pesar de sus sentimientos de apatía, William no pudo dejar de sorprenderse ante las marabillas del castillo. En cada pasillo por el que pasaban había muchísimos retratos, armaduras, o estatuas…

Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña sala, donde la profesora les dijo.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Yo soy la profesora McGonagall, subdirectora de la escuela y profesora de transformaciones.

Espero que se sientan a gusto aquí. Dentro de unos minutos iremos al gran comedor, donde tendrá lugar la selección de sus casas.

Esta vez, William se sorprendió del todo. No sabía nada sobre eso.

-Las casas son Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf y Slytherin. Ustedes serán seleccionados para una de ellas. Su casa será como su familia. Con sus triunfos en la escuela, ganarán puntos. Si no respetan las reglas, esos puntos se pueden perder. También, como seguro se imaginan, los profesores podremos dar detenciones si el incumplimiento de la regla es repetitivo o cometen una acción más grave, que implica algo más que quitar puntos.

Por ahora esto es todo. Aguarden unos minutos aquí. Señor Ford- (aquí miró a William, y a la vez sus compañeros voltearon la cabeza) –luego del banquete de bienvenida me gustaría que me acompañe, para arreglar ese cabello.

William asintió con la cabeza, desganado. Se esperaba algo así.

La profesora salió.

William se quedó pensando, sin hacer caso a los susurros emocionados de sus compañeros. Esto de las casas lo tomaba completamente desprevenido. ¿A qué casa iría él? ¿qué tomaban en cuenta para clasificarlos? ¿cómo los clasificaban?. Finalmente dejó de lado sus cavilaciones cuando McGonagall regresó y les indicó que la siguieran.

///////

A esa misma hora, en una calle oscura de Londres, se encontraba un hombre alto, vestido como mago, pero con una túnica con capucha, y máscara. Estaba parado en un rincón, y parecía nervioso e impaciente. No dejaba de golpear el piso con su pie derecho.

Unos minutos después, se escuchó un "pop" y otro hombre apareció. Vestía exactamente igual, sólo que era más bajo de estatura. Se acercó al hombre alto, y le dijo con dureza:

-Espero que me hayas hecho venir por algo útil. El jefe está realmente enojado contigo desde la huida del fenómeno gracias a tu descuido, así que si no me dices algo interesante, voy a asesinarte. Tengo permiso.

-Tranquilo, que esto te interesará. Me costó mucho aberiguarlo… el fenómeno no sabe por qué es llamado así. Pero puedo decirte con absoluta seguridad donde está.

-¿Dónde se encuentra, Cross? ¡dilo ya!

-Calma, Baxter. El chico está en Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón por no actualizar ayer (sábado), no estuve mucho tiempo en mi casa y el tiempo que estuve lo tuve más ocupado de lo que esperaba. Pero acá estoy.

Primero que nada, agradezco (y respondo) el comentario que recibí.

¡Hola!. En primer lugar, mil gracias por corregirme los errores de ortografía, lo digo en serio. A veces soy demasiado distraída...

También hice caso a tu pedido de que aparecieran personajes conocidos, y ya cambié el resumen para ambientarlo en la época de los merodeadores, pero no puedo hacerlos aparecer demasiado, ya que no son los protagonistas. Pero reconozco que me dan grandes ideas para las clases y ese tipo de cosas.

Lo que no entendí, es lo que me decís sobre Mary y William.

"tienen todas las caracteristicas de una marisú y un garistú. Se "roban" la

trama, pasando a ser, unos personajes molestos". (no pongo lo de la belleza, ya que no voy a dar muchas descripciones) sino, lo que no comprendo es lo otro. Sé a quienes te referís cuando decís que se parecen a una marisú y un garistú, pero creo que eso no se va a poder cambiar. William no es prepotente porque se crea superior, sino porque se siente muy desgraciado y no ve otra salida que tratar a los demás igual a como lo trataron a él. (no puedo darte tampoco muchos detalles sin revelar la trama). Con respecto a lo del cabello, él no dice que debe cortárselo porque le interese su imagen personal, sino porque no quiere tener problemas con la gente. (Con cabello largo me refiero a que lo tiene largo, pero desprolijo). En cuanto a que se roban la trama... bueno, los dos son los protagonistas jaja, aunque aún no se conozcan. Y aunque aún no lo haya mostrado, Mary va a tener un papel muy importante en la vida de William. Por ahora, no sé realmente qué cambiar de ellos dos para que no sean molestos, sin modificar a los personajes que tengo creados, y por esto tener que modificar la trama.

Igual, ¡sinceramente mil gracias por escribir!

Por otro lado, quiero aclarar que en este capítulo, (en realidad en todos, pero acá es la primera vez que lo menciono) yo no tengo nada en contra de los slyterins. El hecho de que mencione acá a esos chicos como desagradables, es más que nada por la reputación que se ganaron en los libros y si, porque gente como Draco Malfoy, o Tom Ryddle dan esa imagen de la casa. Pero yo creo que Slyterins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y Hufflepufs, todos tienen algo malo y algo bueno. En realidad la casa, para mi, es una pequeña parte de la personalidad de cada uno. (Si no, miren a Peter Pettigrew).

(Con esto no quiero generar polémica ni nada, sólo lo aclaro por si algún comentario ofende o algo similar).

Ahora sí, va el capítulo.

Capítulo 3.

El gran comedor de la escuela Hogwarts se hallaba rebosante de personas. Estudiantes de edades entre 11 y 17 años se encontraban sentados, repartidos entre cuatro mesas. Las mesas de sus casas. Sin embargo, la división no impedía la amistad entre miembros de casas diferentes. Sólo la cuarta mesa del fondo, Slytherin, parecía ser la más silenciosa. Sin embargo, podían encontrarse pequeñas excepciones, aunque realmente eran muy pocas. En las otras mesas, la animación era mucha.

-¡Hola, James! ¿Qué tal el verano?

Mary saludó alegremente a un compañero de la casa Gryffindor. Un chico con cabello negro, y muy desordenado.

James respondió al saludo, de forma un poco presumida. A su lado, otro joven le hacía un gesto coqueto a Susan. Esta le sonrió y se puso algo colorada.

-Qué guapos…- comentó Mary, en voz baja.

-Si, bastante…- le respondió Susan, aún sonriendo.

A su lado, Peter y John charlaban con un compañero de Hufflepuf al que habían conocido en un trabajo en equipo, durante las clases de pociones del año anterior.

El silencio fue cayendo poco a poco sobre el comedor cuando la puerta se abrió, y por ella entró la profesora McGonagall, seguida por los nuevos estudiantes.

Estos parecían bastante nerviosos. Sólo dos chicos se destacaban por su tranquilidad.

-¡Ey! ¡Miren!- Susurró Mary, excitadamente. -¿Ven a ese chico? ¿No les parece que hay algo… interesante en él?- Mary se refería al primer chico de la fila que se veía calmado, el cual además destacaba por su cabello largo, desprolijo y hasta algo sucio.

-¡Miren! ¡Nuestra pequeña Mary ya está enamorada!- dijo Peter, también en un susurro.

-¡Noo! ¡No es eso! –Es…

-¡Silencio!- la voz de la profesora McGonagall los obligó a dejar la charla.

Entonces Mary dirigió su mirada al sombrero que se encontraba en frente de los nuevos alumnos, el cual, ella ya sabía, los clasificaba en las cuatro casas según las cualidades de cada uno. No pudo evitar recordar su propia selección, que había sido bastante rápida. Por un momento, el sombrero pensó en mandarla a Hufflepuf, ya que había visto en ella una gran lealtad y un gran amor hacia todas las personas que le caían bien, pero su inteligencia había sido aún más fuerte, y, según el sombrero, sus otras cualidades no serían mal aprovechadas aunque estuviera en otra casa, por eso decidió mandarla a Ravenclaw. Casi sin darse cuenta, deseó que ese chico, que aún era desconocido para ella, quedara también ahí.

Luego de que el sombrero cantara la canción (lo que logró la relajación casi completa de los alumnos) la profesora comenzó a llamarlos.

-¡Banner, Jack!

Un joven de cara redonda se acercó rápidamente para colocarse el sombrero. Medio minuto después, este gritó

-¡Gryffindor!-

Y Jack fue casi corriendo a la mesa de su casa, la cual aplaudía ruidosamente.

-¡Fillips, Arthur!

-¡Hufflepuf!

Y así la selección continuó.

/////

-¡Ford, William!

Se acercó caminando con tranquilidad, pero firmeza, para ponerse el sombrero y saber, de una vez, en qué casa quedaría. Ya había escuchado, por la canción, las diferentes cualidades de cada una… pero no sabía en cuál estaría mejor… ¿o si?

Se puso el sombrero y esperó.

-Mmm… ¿a ver, qué tenemos aquí?- una voz dijo en su mente.

-Mm… veo algo de valor… inteligencia, si, mucha… pero no es lo más fuerte… veo un gran sentimiento de venganza… pero hay algo más… ¿miedo? Y…

¡OH! ¡No! ¿es…? ¡increíble!

-¿Qué cosa?- pensó William, impaciente.

-No, muchacho…no te lo puedo decir… no es el momento, todavía. Pero no tengo ninguna duda, tu casa es…

¡Slytherin!.

Y William se quitó el sombrero, se lo entregó a la profesora y se dirigió caminando, con más seguridad, hacia la mesa verde y plateada. Ignoró los abucheos provenientes de la mesa de Gryffindor, y se sentó sintiéndose muy tranquilo. Pero no pudo dejar de pensar… ¿Qué habría visto en él el sombrero seleccionador para decirle lo que le dijo?

/////

Nota: (ahora viene la selección de William desde el punto de vista de Mary).

-¡Ford, William!

-¡Es él!- susurró Mary, y lo miró mientras el joven, con rostro indiferente, se colocaba el sombrero.

Un minuto después, este gritó:

-¡Slytherin!

-¡No! Dijo Mary en voz baja, con tono de derrota. Si era un Slytherin, seguramente sería tan desagradable como la mayoría de esos chicos…

-¡Por favor, que no lo sea!- pensó, y decidió, secretamente, ganarse la confianza de ese compañero. No era como decía Peter, que estaba enamorada, ella lo sabía muy bien, era algo diferente.


	4. Chapter 4

Creo que es un capi medio corto… pero es algo, jajaja.

Capítulo 4.

-¿Qué te pasa, Mary?- preguntó John.

Se encontraban en el comedor, desayunando. Era el segundo día que pasaban en la escuela, y primero de clases. Aún era temprano, por lo que había poca gente y el ruido no era mucho, pero las mesas ya se hallaban repletas de comida.

Mary estaba comiendo un plato de avena, pero parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿sigues interesada en ese indeseable de Slytherin?- insistió John.

Eran los dos únicos del cuarteto que estaban despiertos, Peter y Susan aún dormían. En el caso de Susan, Mary no había querido despertarla, la conocía y sabía muy bien que podía tener un día muy malo si su amiga estaba de mal humor por levantarse más temprano de lo necesario. Siempre era muy alegre, pero el sueño para Susan era sagrado.

-¡John, que no es un indeseable! ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!

-Tú tampoco… pero resulta que yo sí. No lo vi bien de cara, pero estoy segurísimo que fue él quien nos echó a Peter y a mí de su compartimiento, cuando intentamos cambiarnos. Todo un slytherin… no sé qué te interesa. O más bien, qué te preocupa de él.

-No sé…- susurró Mary, pensativa –hay algo en él… algo diferente… algo que lo diferencia de los demás, al menos para mi. ¡Y te digo que no estoy enamorada! En serio, es algo distinto.

El desayuno siguió con normalidad. Peter y Susan finalmente se reunieron con el grupo, justo cuando llegaba el correo.

Las lechuzas ingresaron por las ventanas del salón, transportando cartas o paquetes.

Los que más recibían correo el primer día eran los niños de primer curso, en especial los hijos de magos, ya que sus padres querían saber cómo les había ido en la selección.

-Mary, hay una carta para ti…- comentó Susan, sorprendida.

Un búho marrón se acercaba hacia ellos, con un sobre en el que se leía "Mary".

La niña tomó el sobre y lo abrió.

-Es de mis padres, es lindo que esté en tercer curso pero aún se preocupen por mis primeros días…

-¿No les vas a contar de tu noviecito de Slytherin?

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó Mary, con tono exasperado.

-Bueno, bueno. Lo dejo.- dijo John, riendo.

-No, no voy a contarles, no todavía, además ni siquiera yo me entiendo. Pero puedo asegurar que no estoy enamorada.

-Qué raro…- dijo de pronto, al leer otra vez un párrafo de la carta.

En ese momento unas fuertes carcajadas distrajeron al cuarteto. Al girar la cabeza hacia donde provenía el sonido, vieron a Severus Snape, un chico de Slytherin verdaderamente desagradable, arrastrándose por el suelo, incapaz de levantarse por sí mismo ya que las piernas parecían haber sido muy mal transformadas en un intento de cola de serpiente. A su lado, cuatro chicos reían, llamando la atención de los demás y por esto, logrando que las carcajadas se hicieran más ruidosas.

-¡Potter! ¡Black! ¡Lupin! ¡Pettigrew!- la voz de la profesora McGonagall, amplificada con magia para sobrepasar el resto de ruidos, resonó en el salón.

-¡No llevan ni un día en la escuela y ya les hacen bromas pesadas a sus compañeros!

-¡No es una broma, profesora!- protestó James -¡Sólo estamos demostrándole a Snape lo que verdaderamente es!-

Otra vez, el comedor casi al completo volvió a reír.

-¡No me interesa señor Potter! ¡Detención para los cuatro, el sábado por la noche! ¡Sé que usted, Lupin y Pettigrew fueron cómplices del señor Black en la broma! ¡Y usted, Black, mejor que trate de informarse antes de realizar un hechizo demasiado superior para su edad!

En ese momento, la enfermera del colegio apareció, e hizo lebitar a Snape en una camilla, para dirigirse luego a la enfermería. La profesora McGonagall se fue caminando, seguida por los cuatro bromistas, y de a poco, el comedor regresó a su ambiente habitual.

-Qué chicos…- comentó Peter. -Pero no se puede negar que sus bromas son buenas. Y ese Snape se lo merece, vive metiéndose con ellos. Por cierto, Mary, ¿-Qué decías de la carta, qué es raro?

-¡Ah! Perdón, es que James y Sirius son realmente buenos con sus bromas y me distraje. Es que mi madre menciona a la tía Nelly en la carta, dice exactamente:

"Te cuento rápido, no quiero aburrirte pero quizá te interese, ayer aproveché que todos salieron para ordenar el desván, y encontré un baúl con viejos recuerdos. Me puse a mirarlos y vi muchas fotos de mi hermana Nelly y su familia… Aunque ya no estén, aún hoy los extraño… eran tan buena gente…"

-Ah… si… esa tía de la que nos hablaste el año pasado en navidad- dijo Susan, seria.

-Si, ella… yo casi ni la recuerdo, era muy pequeña cuando… bueno, ella falleció en una especie de atentado muggle, no se sabe bien qué ocurrió… se dice que fue una bomba o algo así. Ella tenía familia, pero no sé mucho, mi mamá no quiere hablar de eso conmigo, se pone demasiado mal.

-OH… pero entonces es raro que ahora te diga eso…-

-Es que ella dice que se pone triste pero le hace bien recordar momentos pasados, pero felices, quizá esas fotos son de un día muy agradable.

-Seguro fue eso.

Como faltaban cinco minutos para el comienzo de la primera clase, los cuatro jóvenes se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a caminar. Iban en silencio, cuando de pronto alguien chocó con Susan, casi haciéndola tropezar.

-¡Cuidado! Exclamó ella, pero no muy agresivamente

-Si… perdón… fue culpa mía.

Mary, que iba primera y estaba casi llegando a la puerta, giró la cabeza y vio al que se disculpaba. Era William Ford.

-Está bien- dijo Susan, amablemente. –No hay ningún problema.

-¿Decidiste aprender modales?- preguntó John, de mala manera.

Enseguida todos notaron como William se volvía frío de golpe.

-No se metan…- dijo, señalando a Peter, John y Mary, aunque a esta última con menos agresividad en su gesto.

-No creo que vuelvan a oírme pedir disculpas, pero hay que reconocer cuando uno se equivoca.- Dicho esto, William esquivó al grupo y salió del comedor.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero luego de unos segundos, siguieron caminando.


	5. Chapter 5

Un capi con poca acción, pero suficiente, por ahora.

Capítulo 5.

Eran las cinco p.m. del día 2 de septiembre. En un terreno de apariencia abandonada, apareció un hombre alto y encapuchado.

Se acercó caminando hasta el centro, donde supuestamente no había nada. Pero él, y dos personas más, sabían que se ocultaba algo.

Sacó su varita, hizo con ella un movimiento circular, luego, por encima de ese uno triangular, y de a poco fue apareciendo una casa de dos pisos.

En realidad esa casa nunca desapareció de allí. Sólo que era invisible, y con algunos encantamientos para gente no bienvenida.

Alfred Cross, (así se llama el hombre) abrió la puerta principal con un sencillo hechizo y entró.

Caminó por un pasillo oscuro, bastante tenebroso. Era angosto, unas lámparas antiguas se hallaban colgadas del techo pero ninguna estaba encendida. La suciedad se notaba en las paredes, pero a nadie, allí, le importaba. Se escuchaban voces que parecían venir de un salón cercano, siguiendo todo derecho, así que se acercó con cautela. Él sí era bien recibido por su jefe, pero no podía dejar de sentir miedo. Después de todo, tenía muchas cosas en su contra, por un gran descuido.

La puerta se hallaba entreabierta. Alfred se acercó, bastante pero sin exponerse a la vista de los dos hombres que estaban dentro, sentados en dos sillones. La conversación parecía haber comenzado hacía unos minutos.

-¿Que está en Hogwarts, te dijo?

-Si, señor. Era seguro que tarde o temprano le llegaría la carta… después de todo a pesar de su anormalidad, sigue siendo un mago.

-Pero hay que evitar que se entere de lo que es… él no debe saberlo… mucho menos las demás personas. Imagina el revuelo que se armará cuando los profesores se enteren que uno de ellos ya ha aparecido… querrán tenerlo bien controlado…

-¿Por qué está tan interesado en él, señor? ¿Por qué desea tenerlo bien vigilado? ¿Por qué le hizo todo eso cuando era un niño? ¿Cómo supo que…?

-¡Silencio, Baxter! ¡Demasiadas preguntas! Y yo no tengo por qué responderlas a todas.

Alfred decidió que ya era momento de entrar. Él y su compañero Theodore, venían preguntándose eso desde que habían comenzado esos servicios. Por un lado, agradecía que él hubiera formulado las dudas, pero por otro, no quería enterarse de las respuestas. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que su jefe se molestaría mucho si lo descubría escuchando, así que fingió hacer mucho ruido al caminar, e ingresó a la estancia.

-Mira, Theodore, quién ha llegado… nuestro traidor…

-No, jefe… no soy un traidor… fue un descuido, en verdad…

-¿Ah, si? ¿Un descuido? Un descuido que no pudiste reparar, hasta ahora. Pero ya veremos si realmente eres fiel… por ahora sigo confiando en ti, Cross. Pero el más mínimo error que cometas, y lo ocurrido hace dos años con el fenómeno no será nada comparado con lo que te haré yo.

-Si, jefe. Entendido.

-Ahora puedes sentarte.

Alfred se sentó en el único sillón libre que quedaba.

A diferencia del pasillo, el salón era bastante acogedor. Se veía mucho más limpio que el resto de la casa, porque era el lugar donde se pasaba más tiempo. Se escuchaba una radio de fondo, donde pasaban música mágica. En el centro, rodeada por los tres sillones, se hallaba una mesa. En ese momento sobre ella había una botella de vino y tres vasos, pero debido al carácter del jefe, y su capacidad para poner tenso a cualquiera, Theodore no había bebido todavía.

-Bueno, antes de que llegaras, Cross, tu amigo Baxter me formuló unas cuantas preguntas. Sólo voy a responder a una de ellas. Ustedes saben muy bien por qué el fenómeno es llamado así, ¿no?-

Los otros dos hombres asintieron con la cabeza.

-Y supongo, que sabrán el revuelo que se armaría si los demás supieran lo que él es.-

Hubo otro asentimiento por parte de los dos hombres.

-Yo descubrí esto de casualidad. No voy a contarles esa historia todavía. Pero, como seguro recuerdan de nuestras charlas durante nuestra adolescencia, siempre deseé convertirme en alguien muy poderoso. NO precisamente para dominar el mundo, sino ser algo así como esos terroristas muggles.

¿Y qué mejor idea que secuestrar magos, separándolos de sus padres cuando aún son niños, y entrenarlos para que luego me sirvan a mí? Pero, como saben, este chico es más que un mago, por eso decidí tenerlo sólo a él, además de ustedes, que aceptaron seguirme voluntariamente.

-Jefe, si se me permite preguntar, ¿por qué hizo nacer en el chico esos sentimientos de odio o venganza, en lugar de hacerlo feliz?

-Reconozco que ese fue mi error. Pero aún no encuentro el motivo del fallo. Supongo que durante alguna de esas veces que lo dejé salir, y tengo que remarcarte que fue en tu compañía, escuchó o vio algo que lo hizo preguntarse sobre su vida. De todas maneras, nunca demostró mucho cariño hacia nosotros… una característica de gente como él, por desgracia.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer ahora, señor?- preguntó Baxter

-Primero, mandarle un correo para demostrarle que el colegio Hogwarts no lo va a esconder de su pasado. Luego ya veré. NO puedo permitir que se relaje, pero si lo volvemos a secuestrar, el asunto va a despertar sospechas. Aunque ahora que pienso… ya no podremos someterlo. NO nos va a quedar otro remedio que deshacernos de él.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Tarde pero seguro…

Quiero aclarar una cosa que pasé por alto en el capítulo 4. El hermano de Sirius, Regulus, también está ese año en el colegio. Olvidé incluirlo en la selección.

Ahora si.

Capítulo 6.

A pesar de toda la indiferencia que sentía, era inevitable que William estuviera interesado por el mundo mágico. En su primera cena, se sintió muy feliz al ver toda la comida. No era un amante de esta, pero en su vida siempre había tenido para comer muy poco. Por eso se sintió bien.

Sus compañeros de habitación aún eran desconocidos, pero eso no le preocupaba mucho. Sólo habían intercambiado las palabras necesarias, por lo menos con él, y nada más.

Le agradó la sala común. Era fría, subterránea y tenía la iluminación necesaria, como a él le gustaba y como estaba acostumbrado a vivir.

Las clases eran otra cosa que le gustó, especialmente herbología y pociones. Una combinación extraña, pero en cierto modo interesante… ya que las pociones muchas veces requerían plantas como ingredientes.

Transformaciones era interesante, pero se veía difícil. Y encantamientos le daba curiosidad, pero sólo la suficiente para trabajar cuando lo requería.

Defensa contra las artes oscuras, la última clase que conoció hasta el momento, también le había gustado, pero no tanto como sus dos favoritas. El profesor era serio, pero con cierto toque de alegría, y eso ayudaba. William la consideraba una clase agradable, sin embargo normal.

Con estos pensamientos se dirigía a almorzar, junto a sus compañeros de casa, el tercer día.

Aún les costaba encontrar el camino. Pero William se había visto obligado a valerse por sí mismo y confiaba en su sentido de orientación. Además, era fácil ubicarse, porque todos los estudiantes, o la mayoría, se encontraban almorzando, entonces uno podía guiarse por las voces. Como los pasillos eran de piedra, amplios y por el almuerzo, con poca gente, el sonido llegaba con bastante claridad.

Cuando llegó se sentó en una esquina de la mesa, la más alejada de la puerta. Ignoró las risas provenientes del lugar de los gryffindors y comenzó a comer.

Comenzó a pensar qué sería ahora de su vida. Era evidente que tendría cambios. ¿Pero qué haría durante el verano? ¿Volvería a vagabundear por ahí?

-Qué extraño- pensó. –Yo, un mago, en la calle…

Quizá podría hablar con Dumbledore y pedirle que lo dejara quedarse en el verano… con su personalidad fría y reservada, ni se enterarían que estaba. No molestaría a nadie, porque no quería que lo molestaran. Pero tampoco sabía si confiar en Dumbledore. NO parecía malo pero… él había creído lo mismo de otra gente. ¿Y cómo le habían pagado? Manteniéndolo preso, por decirlo de alguna manera. Sin embargo en Dumbledore había algo bueno.

-Si tienes un poquito de oído, te darás cuenta que estoy hablándote hace un minuto.

William se dio vuelta, al escuchar esa voz sarcástica.

-Ah, hola- dijo con algo de frialdad

-Hola… soy Black, Regulus Black. NO sé si te diste cuenta pero soy uno de tus compañeros.

-Ah, perdón… es que ando en mi propio mundo

-Se nota.

-Ja. Una pregunta, ¿Tienes algo que ver con ese Sirius Black, de Gryffindor, al que le dieron una detención por molestar a un compañero?

-Veo que no estás tan distraído como parece… Si, él es mi hermano… por desgracia

-¿Por qué? ¿Están peleados?

-No exactamente… pero él es… diferente

-¿Cómo?

-¿Eres sangre su… quiero decir, hijo de muggles?

-¿Qué? Bueno… en realidad, no sé

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas? No tengo por qué contarte mi historia, ¿o sí?

-NO… no, como quieras. Pero mi hermano, él es muy amigo de los magos hijos de muggles, y eso no es bueno… no está permitido, o eso dice mi madre. Por eso casi nadie de la familia le habla.

-Yo no entiendo eso.

-Déjalo… creo que también eres uno de ellos, como ese Snape. ¿Pero sabes? Me caes bien.

Luego de esa charla, cada uno se concentró en su comida. Aún sin saberlo, una pequeña unión había comenzado a establecerse entre ellos.

///

Desde el lugar de los profesores, Albus Dumbledore miraba atentamente la mesa de Slytherin. Especialmente a ese alumno nuevo, de apellido Ford. No sabía el motivo, pero ese chico le recordaba a alguien. ¿Hijo de un antiguo estudiante? Eso le parecía. Pero nunca había tenido a nadie de apellido Ford en la escuela.

Lo vio comenzar una charla con el hermano de Sirius Black.

-qué extraña esa familia- pensó.

Desvió la vista hacia la mesa Ravenclaw, donde cuatro chicos charlaban animadamente. En Hufflepuf todo era normal, los alumnos comían charlando pero de forma tranquila. Y en Gryffindor, especialmente en el centro de la mesa, las risas eran frecuentes.

-Albus… ¿Has oído la última noticia importante?

-¿Cuál, Charlie?- Le preguntó el director al profesor de defensa.

-¿Recuerdas hace unos siete años, cuando se detectaron indicios de un hechizo de magia desconocido, pero muy potente y con señales de ser ilegal?

-Claro que recuerdo. Pero como luego no sucedió nada más, los aurores dejaron de preocuparse. Un acto descuidado, según mi opinión, pero como sabes muy bien, la gente del ministerio suele creer, la mayor parte del tiempo, que sus métodos son infalibles y por lo tanto, nunca se equivocan.

-Y estás en lo cierto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ayer por la noche, en el mismo lugar, se detectó una explosión… y cuando algunos agentes especializados aparecieron allí, descubrieron sorprendidos los cimientos de una casa. Cosa rara, ya que antes allí no había nada…

-Lo que demuestra que allí había algo oculto, seguramente ilegal, que no debía ser mostrado a la gente, y vaya a saber uno por qué motivo, ocurrió esa explosión y quedó al descubierto.

-Exacto. Ahora sí hay algunos aurores investigando. No se encontraron cadáveres, pero sí alcanzaron a ver un par de personas saltando por las ruinas y escapando.

-Raro… muy raro. Voy a ver si consigo una copia del diario e investigo bien.

-Pero no te preocupes demasiado, Albus. Ya tienes suficiente con los asuntos escolares. Por ejemplo ¡Ese alumno, Potter, junto con sus amigos, volvió a atacar a un alumno de mi casa, a Snape!

-Minerva ya se encargó de ellos, Charlie. Pero además… ¿El señor Snape no atacó nunca a Potter, o a Black?

-Mm.… puede ser. Pero eso no les da derecho a que lo ataquen porque sí.

Los alumnos comenzaron a dejar el comedor, para su siguiente clase.

-Me voy, Albus. Precisamente tengo que darle clase ahora a ese grupo, y mejor llego antes que ellos.

-Nos vemos en la cena, Charlie. Espero que te sea leve esta clase.

Dumbledore también se levantó, pero a diferencia del resto, se dirigió a la biblioteca. Necesitaba encontrar información sobre explosiones causadas por hechizos mal realizados.


	7. Chapter 7

Perdón la demora en actualizar, la vida muggle me tiene loca… y encima no encontraba inspiración, osea yo ya tengo las ideas generales planeadas pero hay cosas que voy sacando en el momento. Pero por fin, acá hay algo.

Les aviso por acá a los que me dejaron comentarios en mi otro fic, "cambiando el pasado", en primer lugar mil gracias por escribir y me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la historia, no se preocupen que continuarla la voy a continuar, debería de decir vamos porque es un fic compartido, mi maldita distracción y yo (jajaja) nos olvidamos de aclararlo en el resumen. Pero en este caso, la demora es por mi causa. Pero no desesperen, que no lo voy a abandonar.

Ahora si, voy con el capi.

Capítulo 7.

Dos semanas después, el ambiente mágico del colegio ya no era novedad para William. Era un chico que, si bien no lo demostraba por fuera, se adaptaba rápidamente a los cambios o a las cosas nuevas. Su relación con Regulus Black era bastante agradable, podían charlar de trivialidades sin pelear, aunque William seguía sin contarle su historia. Después de todo, no se la quería contar a nadie.

Aquel día, en el desayuno, había bastante emoción en los alumnos de primer año, ya que aprenderían a volar, recibirían su primera clase.

William no era la excepción. Aunque aún no lo quería demostrar, la escoba voladora era algo que siempre le había fascinado, desde que conoció el mundo mágico.

-Mira, Will- dijo Regulus, cuando las lechuzas ingresaron por las ventanas del salón. –Hay una carta para Ti

William bufó molesto ante el diminutivo, pero tomó la carta que traía el ave, quien parecía bastante impaciente. Apenas tocó el papel, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Sólo alguien podía escribirle a él, y no por buenas razones.

///

Unos cuantos kilómetros alejados de la escuela, a esa misma hora, un encapuchado sonreía con satisfacción. Lo había logrado. Dio un par de pasos y movió su mano. Al instante, una casa se materializó. No era tan buena como la anterior, de hecho tenía un solo ambiente, pero era algo. Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo al escuchar un aleteo, y vio a su lechuza que regresaba con un ratón.

-Ya es tiempo, necesito que les envíes un mensaje a ellos… ya sabes quienes.

El ave ululó, y los dos ingresaron a la pequeña casa.

-Debo hacer esto rápido. Necesito conseguir un elfo doméstico… Baxter puede ayudarme.

///////

Eran las tres de la tarde. Un grupo de alumnos con la túnica de hogwarts y el escudo de la casa Slytherin avanzaba por el césped hacia el campo de quidditch. Una mujer joven los esperaba. Junto a ella, los chicos de la casa Gryffindor se movían inquietos.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos! Soy la profesora Hooch, y como ya saben, les doy clases de vuelo. Acérquense y tomen cada uno una escoba.

William se acercó, empujando en el proceso a dos compañeros más pequeños de estatura. Nunca se iba a ese extremo, de maltratar físicamente a alguna persona, pero estaba de muy mal humor, desde la llegada de aquella carta durante el desayuno.

-Señor Ford, tenga más cuidado la próxima vez- dijo la profesora, con tono serio.

William asintió e hizo un leve gesto de disculpa.

-¿Todos tienen escoba? Entonces quiero que pongan una mano sobre ella, y digan "¡Arriba!"

Los alumnos así lo hicieron. Algunas escobas saltaron rápidamente, elevándose. Otras no hicieron nada.

-Arriba-, dijo William con desgana. A pesar de eso, su escoba fue de las primeras en levantarse.

Una vez que todos lo lograron, Hooch continuó.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que monten en su escoba, traten de hacerlo lo mejor posible, o como crean que se hace.

Afortunadamente, William ya había montado en una. No sabía si bien, porque había sido en caso de urgencia, pero no tuvo dificultad en volver a lograrlo. Y por suerte, la profesora le dijo que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Perfecto, ahora quiero que a la cuenta de tres, den una patada en el suelo y se eleven un poco. Como máximo, dos metros, avancen un momento por el aire y luego vuelvan al suelo. Presten atención en el aterrizaje.

-¡Uno… dos… tres!

Todos se elevaron casi sin problema. Pero al llegar el momento de volar, algo ocurrió.

William, que hasta ese momento estaba desganado, cuando sintió el movimiento de su escoba tuvo la sensación de que sus problemas desaparecían. Sin pensarlo mucho, se movió por el aire, a una velocidad moderada pero no aburrida. Se sentía feliz, hasta que chocó contra un compañero de Gryffindor que se había quedado quieto.

-Ey, pequeño Slytherin, ¡mira por dónde vas!

El niño era un mago de sangre limpia, que, si bien su familia no tenía prejuicios ni nada, se sentían demasiado orgullosos de ser todos gryffindor, entonces a veces se les iban los humos a la cabeza.

-Tú tienes el problema, si te quedas en el medio- respondió William con furia. Su mal humor, desaparecido temporalmente, había regresado.

-¡Está bien, si así lo quieres yo me muevo!- Exclamó el niño, y se movió, pero hacia atrás, lo que provocó que William fuera empujado, estando a punto de caer. Afortunadamente, Regulus estaba observando, y consiguió frenar a su amigo.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho!- exclamó el menor de los Black.

La profesora Hooch se acercó inmediatamente. Le dio una segunda advertencia a William por sus malos modales, pero no le descontó puntos porque si bien él había chocado, no era del todo su culpa. Al compañero de Gryffindor sí, le quitó cinco puntos.

Luego de esto, la clase pasó con normalidad.

///////

Unas horas más tarde, cuando ya las clases habían finalizado, Mary se acercó caminando hacia el campo de quidditch, acompañada de Susan.

-¿Dices que debería presentarme?- le preguntó a su amiga. -¿Pero… me ayudarías a practicar?

-Claro, para eso vinimos. ¿Crees que estaría mal tomar prestada la qaffle?

-No, creo que no. Pero deberíamos pedirle permiso a alguien.

-De acuerdo, espérame que ya regreso.

Susan se alejó caminando rápidamente.

Mary comenzó a caminar, observando el campo. Había tenido la idea de presentarse como cazadora para jugar al quidditch por el equipo de su casa, pero quería practicar antes del día de las pruebas. Sólo se lo había contado a Susan, temiendo que los chicos se burlaran.

Dio algunos pasos mientras esperaba. De pronto, se detuvo.

En el suelo, confundiéndose entre el pasto y las hojas, había un pergamino.

Mary se acercó y lo tomó. Tenía algo escrito. Se disponía a leerlo cuando regresó su amiga.

-¡Llegué! Aquí la tengo.

Comenzaron a probar. Mary intentaba meter goles, mientras Susan jugaba de portera. No lo hacía mal, pero tenía que probar jugando con más personas, a ver cómo se desenvolvía ahí.

Media hora después, guardaron todo y regresaron al castillo. En ese momento, Mary recordó el pergamino que había encontrado. Mientras Susan se ataba el cordón del zapato, que había sufrido los efectos del entrenamiento, lo leyó. Estaba escrito con tinta negra, y decía:

"estás advertido. Sabemos donde te encuentras. Esta vez no escaparás, y lo digo en todos los sentidos".


End file.
